happy ending
by bubbledevil
Summary: this story is about how alice cullen becomes apart of the cullen family but the thing is she is tracked down by her old family the hales
1. Chapter 1: alice's vision

Script for marked

First scene

Helen is waiting for her tutor Carmon, who is a very nice but boring person.

Cameron: have you done your homework?

Helen: no but what is the point.

Cameron: you are going to get into trouble.

Helen: I don't care. I want to go out and have some fun for once.

Cameron: you are not going nowhere unless you do your homework. Plus I have got a letter from the school saying that you have being playing with the milk cartons again

Helen: (laughing) so what

Cameron: it is not so what. You are in a lot of trouble

Helen: come on lets go shopping or something that does not have homework involve

Cameron: my job does not involve shopping

Helen: stop being a spoil sport. You are coming with and that is that

Helen pushes Cameron out the door

Second scene

Helen is being introduced to her new school, the house of night and she is very scared and nervous.

Mrs Elspeth: this is going to be your room and this is your room-mate, Lola white and she is going to help you with some of the work that you have.

Helen: thank you and I will make sure I'll be fine and if I have anything I need to ask I will come and find you

Mrs Elspeth: have you got your homework for me?

Lola: yes miss, do you want it now or later, after I have shown Helen around

Mrs Elspeth: now would be fine

Lola: okay

Mrs Elspeth: now I am going to let you to get to know each other

Lola: hi

Helen: hi

Mrs Elspeth: I will leave you two alone

Helen: what is her problem?

Lola: last year some kid that she was mentoring died because of the change and now she is freaking at everybody

Helen: my head hurts

Lola: leave it and don't touch it. Let me have a look

Lola has a look at Helen's mark and see's that it is coloured in and has a different shape to it.

Lola: that is wicked. You mark is coloured in for some reason

Helen: what do you mean coloured in?

Lola: the mark should be white but yours is coloured but it is so cool

Helen: what should I do?

Lola: just leave it and let the goddess do the rest

Helen: ok

After walking out, they bump into Venus, a girl who is the leader of the dark daughters and sons which is a group for the goddess

Venus: nice mark

Helen: who are you?

Venus: I am Venus, leader of the dark daughters and sons

Helen: oh!

Venus: what's your name?

Helen: Helen saint and I are new here

Venus: Helen, I heard you were coming. So where are you from originally?

Helen: I am from Oklahoma and this school is very different then my school

Venus: ok nice to finally meet you but I have to go now, so I will see you around

Helen: bye

Venus leaves in the opposite direction leaving Lola and Helen in the corridor

Lola: she is a cow

Helen: she sounds nice

Lola: have you ever heard the saying never judge a book by its cover

Helen: yes

Lola: then just be warned. She can get you it all sorts of trouble

Helen: why would I want to hang around with someone that is as nasty as her? Anyway she is a big loser who needs to sort out her wardrobe big time

Lola: don't come crying to me when you are in trouble

Helen: like I am going to do that

Lola: alright then

Helen: fine

Lola: I will let you figure this one out

Helen and Lola walk to first lesson


	2. Chapter 2: hunting trip

Script for marked

First scene

Helen is waiting for her tutor Carmon, who is a very nice but boring person.

Cameron: have you done your homework?

Helen: no but what is the point.

Cameron: you are going to get into trouble.

Helen: I don't care. I want to go out and have some fun for once.

Cameron: you are not going nowhere unless you do your homework. Plus I have got a letter from the school saying that you have being playing with the milk cartons again

Helen: (laughing) so what

Cameron: it is not so what. You are in a lot of trouble

Helen: come on lets go shopping or something that does not have homework involve

Cameron: my job does not involve shopping

Helen: stop being a spoil sport. You are coming with and that is that

Helen pushes Cameron out the door

Second scene

Helen is being introduced to her new school, the house of night and she is very scared and nervous.

Mrs Elspeth: this is going to be your room and this is your room-mate, Lola white and she is going to help you with some of the work that you have.

Helen: thank you and I will make sure I'll be fine and if I have anything I need to ask I will come and find you

Mrs Elspeth: have you got your homework for me?

Lola: yes miss, do you want it now or later, after I have shown Helen around

Mrs Elspeth: now would be fine

Lola: okay

Mrs Elspeth: now I am going to let you to get to know each other

Lola: hi

Helen: hi

Mrs Elspeth: I will leave you two alone

Helen: what is her problem?

Lola: last year some kid that she was mentoring died because of the change and now she is freaking at everybody

Helen: my head hurts

Lola: leave it and don't touch it. Let me have a look

Lola has a look at Helen's mark and see's that it is coloured in and has a different shape to it.

Lola: that is wicked. You mark is coloured in for some reason

Helen: what do you mean coloured in?

Lola: the mark should be white but yours is coloured but it is so cool

Helen: what should I do?

Lola: just leave it and let the goddess do the rest

Helen: ok

After walking out, they bump into Venus, a girl who is the leader of the dark daughters and sons which is a group for the goddess

Venus: nice mark

Helen: who are you?

Venus: I am Venus, leader of the dark daughters and sons

Helen: oh!

Venus: what's your name?

Helen: Helen saint and I are new here

Venus: Helen, I heard you were coming. So where are you from originally?

Helen: I am from Oklahoma and this school is very different then my school

Venus: ok nice to finally meet you but I have to go now, so I will see you around

Helen: bye

Venus leaves in the opposite direction leaving Lola and Helen in the corridor

Lola: she is a cow

Helen: she sounds nice

Lola: have you ever heard the saying never judge a book by its cover

Helen: yes

Lola: then just be warned. She can get you it all sorts of trouble

Helen: why would I want to hang around with someone that is as nasty as her? Anyway she is a big loser who needs to sort out her wardrobe big time

Lola: don't come crying to me when you are in trouble

Helen: like I am going to do that

Lola: alright then

Helen: fine

Lola: I will let you figure this one out

Helen and Lola walk to first lesson


	3. Chapter 3

Script for marked

First scene

Helen is waiting for her tutor Carmon, who is a very nice but boring person.

Cameron: have you done your homework?

Helen: no but what is the point.

Cameron: you are going to get into trouble.

Helen: I don't care. I want to go out and have some fun for once.

Cameron: you are not going nowhere unless you do your homework. Plus I have got a letter from the school saying that you have being playing with the milk cartons again

Helen: (laughing) so what

Cameron: it is not so what. You are in a lot of trouble

Helen: come on lets go shopping or something that does not have homework involve

Cameron: my job does not involve shopping

Helen: stop being a spoil sport. You are coming with and that is that

Helen pushes Cameron out the door

Second scene

Helen is being introduced to her new school, the house of night and she is very scared and nervous.

Mrs Elspeth: this is going to be your room and this is your room-mate, Lola white and she is going to help you with some of the work that you have.

Helen: thank you and I will make sure I'll be fine and if I have anything I need to ask I will come and find you

Mrs Elspeth: have you got your homework for me?

Lola: yes miss, do you want it now or later, after I have shown Helen around

Mrs Elspeth: now would be fine

Lola: okay

Mrs Elspeth: now I am going to let you to get to know each other

Lola: hi

Helen: hi

Mrs Elspeth: I will leave you two alone

Helen: what is her problem?

Lola: last year some kid that she was mentoring died because of the change and now she is freaking at everybody

Helen: my head hurts

Lola: leave it and don't touch it. Let me have a look

Lola has a look at Helen's mark and see's that it is coloured in and has a different shape to it.

Lola: that is wicked. You mark is coloured in for some reason

Helen: what do you mean coloured in?

Lola: the mark should be white but yours is coloured but it is so cool

Helen: what should I do?

Lola: just leave it and let the goddess do the rest

Helen: ok

After walking out, they bump into Venus, a girl who is the leader of the dark daughters and sons which is a group for the goddess

Venus: nice mark

Helen: who are you?

Venus: I am Venus, leader of the dark daughters and sons

Helen: oh!

Venus: what's your name?

Helen: Helen saint and I are new here

Venus: Helen, I heard you were coming. So where are you from originally?

Helen: I am from Oklahoma and this school is very different then my school

Venus: ok nice to finally meet you but I have to go now, so I will see you around

Helen: bye

Venus leaves in the opposite direction leaving Lola and Helen in the corridor

Lola: she is a cow

Helen: she sounds nice

Lola: have you ever heard the saying never judge a book by its cover

Helen: yes

Lola: then just be warned. She can get you it all sorts of trouble

Helen: why would I want to hang around with someone that is as nasty as her? Anyway she is a big loser who needs to sort out her wardrobe big time

Lola: don't come crying to me when you are in trouble

Helen: like I am going to do that

Lola: alright then

Helen: fine

Lola: I will let you figure this one out

Helen and Lola walk to first lesson


End file.
